


Denial

by lintheamazon



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintheamazon/pseuds/lintheamazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: everyone thinks Addison is gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble as a response to a prompt from Ralst quite a few years ago and decided to post it here.

Addison could not, for the life of her, figure out why everyone at Seattle Grace Hospital just _assumed_ she was gay. Sure she had slept with half of the female staff, including a few of Bailey's interns, then there had been the "thing" with Derek's sister, and lately she had been meeting up with Izzie Stevens in the supply closet rather often, but she was NOT gay. Yes, some people questioned why she had gone into gynecology, but it wasn't because she was gay. Addison continued along this line of thought as a pair of soft, very feminine lips tracked their way down her body.

"I'm not...oh!"

 


End file.
